L'animagus de Harry
by Hope-Little-Wolf
Summary: Harry s'entraîne pendant les vacances de Noël de sa 8ème année à devenir un animagus. Après maintes efforts, il réussit. En découvrant son animagi, il fait une crise de panique et transplane par accident au manoir Malfoy... sans pouvoir redevenir humain!


Voila comme promis un petit OS spécial Noël. Ceci est la première partie, il y en aura trois au total. La dernière devrait arriver entre Noel et Nouvel an :)

En espérant que cela vous plaira

* * *

><p><span>petite note<span>: La bataille est finie. Harry Potter a gagné. Le père de Drago est à Azkaban. Harry, Ron et Hermione et les autres sont retournés à Poudlard pour une 8ème année. Harry ne sort pas avec Ginny. L'histoire se passe pendant les vacances de Noel au cours de cette 8ème année. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire rated M ou T donc je le met en M pour l'instant et je changerai peut être plus tard :)

* * *

><p>Pendant ces fêtes de Noel, pour la 1ère fois depuis longtemps, le trio d'or s'était retrouvé séparé contre sa volonté. Hermione avait dû partir en Australie pour effacer le sortilège d'oubliette qu'elle avait lancée sur ses parents. Ron et sa famille étaient partis en Roumanie voir Charlie et se retrouver un peu entre eux après la mort de Fred. Harry avait donc eu le choix entre rester à l'école ou aller Square Grimmaurd. Bien entendu, le deuxième choix fut celui qui lui parut le mieux.<p>

En ce matin de 24 décembre, Harry se réveilla dans le lit de Sirius. Il avait, depuis la mort de celui-ci, prit l'habitude à chaque visite d'occuper la chambre de son parrain décédé. Il descendit, prit son petit déjeuner et se promit une chose : aujourd'hui, veille de Noel, il y arriverait.

Voilà maintenant 4 mois qu'il s'entrainait avec d'autres 8ème année à être un animagus. Hermione bien entendu avait rapidement réussi et s'était découverte être une magnifique petite loutre. Malfoy avait été le second à y arriver et avait piqué une crise lorsqu'il s'était transformé en furet blanc. Ron avait, quant à lui, mis plus de temps mais avait fini par se métamorphoser i semaines en Jack Russel.

Il ne restait donc plus que lui. Et il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour parfait pour sa première transformation. Il finit donc de manger et alla dans le salon, où les meubles avaient déjà était poussé dans le cas où son animagus serait un cerf, comme celui de son père (ce qu'il espérait d'ailleurs au fond de lui). Il se mit au milieu de la pièce puis fit le vide dans son esprit. Mais comme à chaque fois, rien ne se passa. Il pensa alors à ce que Ron faisait toujours avant de se transformer : se déshabiller. Il disait que cela l'aidait à devenir plus animal. Pensant que cela pouvait être une technique comme une autre, Harry enleva le t-shirt et le jogging qu'il portait en guise de pyjama et se retrouva en caleçon dans la pièce. *heureusement que je suis seul ici* pensa t'il. Il ferma donc à nouveau les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur la destination qui lui était encore inconnue.

Il sentit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant. C'était comme si chacun de ses os bougeait pour aller se positionner autre part. 5 minutes après que la sensation se soit arrêtée, il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Lui qui pensait se retrouver en grand cerf majestueux, était en fait… mais qu'est ce qu'il était au juste ? La seule chose qu'il savait au vu de ce qu'il voyait, était qu'il était petit, avec quatre pâtes noires et poilues. Des pates noires et poilues ? Harry se précipita alors (en rampant plus qu'en courant en réalité, n'étant pas encore habituer à ce nouveau corps) devant le miroir qu'il avait préparé exprès dans un coin de la pièce. Et là, ce qu'il vit dans celui-ci le laissa bouche bée. Le reflet renvoyait un adorable chiot labrador noir.

Harry commença alors à paniquer. Un chiot, mais pourquoi diable était-il un chiot ? Noir encore il comprend vu que cela vient de ces cheveux. Et un labrador en plus ! Question animal de compagnie, on ne peut pas faire pire…. Il essaya alors de se retransformer mais n'y arriva pas. Il commença alors à paniquer. Il voulait partir, ne plus avoir à se regarder dans ce maudit miroir, oublier cette histoire, dire à ces amis qu'il abandonne, que ce n'est pas pour lui...

Dans sa crise, il oublia le conseil d'Hermione à propos de la première transformation : plus on panique, plus longtemps on restera en animal car notre animal prend le dessus quand il sent le danger. Au bout de 5 minutes à tourner sur lui-même, à japper et pleurer, il se sentit vidé de ses forces. La dernière chose dont il souvint avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient tout en se sentant aspirer ailleurs fut : « Même Malfoy qui a pour animagus un furet blanc n'est pas aussi pitoyable »


End file.
